


the doctor said all my bleeding was internal, that's where the blood's supposed to be

by iamirondad



Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Tony rested a hand on his arm, “This wouldn’t happen if you used the ladder.”“It’s not that far down,” Peter held up his hand, articulating his nonsense point, “And I’m Spider-Man.”“Well, Spider-Man….” He leaned back, tapping Peter’s foot, “Maybe, check your laces, before climbing off a roof.”“Yeah,” He rubbed the side of his head, “Good plan.”TLDR: Peter falls off the lakehouse roof while helping Tony with household chores.Whumptober: No. 10. They Look So Pretty When They Bleed - "Internal Bleeding"
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947778
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	the doctor said all my bleeding was internal, that's where the blood's supposed to be

Families across the world, spent their day-to-day lives, doing _normal_ _people_ things, and sometimes, they’d have exciting events to look forward to.

Tony’s life was the opposite.

Since beating Thanos, and having Peter home safely, Tony spent the majority of the time, worrying about the kid being on patrol.

 _So_ , the days spent completing small tasks, such as fixing a hole in the lakehouse roof, were the times that he most looked forward to.

Peter wiped the back of his hand over his brow, “Wow.”

Tony placed his tool down, “You tired, kid?” He asked, looking up.

Peter sat down, “We’ve been up here, for an hour.”

Tony shrugged, “Well, we’re nearly done.”

Peter stretched his arms up, over his head, “Wouldn’t it have been easier, if we got one of the suits to do this?”

“Probably, but I promised Pepper…” He bent down, “When we moved in, that the suits would never help with little tasks.”

Peter ducked his head, mid-laugh, “They’re reserved only for, the end of the world tasks?”

“Basically,” He looked up, “Or, you know, keeping your kid alive on patrol?”

“How funny,” Peter rolled his eyes, letting out a snort, “So, you think she’s right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tony nodded, “Definitely, I like fixing things.”

"May kinda does the same thing,” Peter said, “I’m not allowed to use my web-shooters to tidy my room anymore, or cover up pinholes, in the walls.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “You didn’t—”

Peter grinned, unfazed, “I have.”

“Teenagers.”

“Okay…” He placed his hand, on the chimney behind him, and stood up, “I’m gonna head down.”

“I’ll join you,” Tony grabbed his toolbox, “In a few minutes.”

Peter hurried away, “I’m gonna eat the last brownie.”

Tony turned, shaking his head, “Traitor.”

He heard Peter carefully creeping over, to the edge of the roof, by the side of Morgan’s bedroom window, and he lowered himself down.

Tony started gathering his tools together.

He heard a large bang, followed by a sharp intake of breath, and then, a spine-chilling thud.

He snapped his head up, “Peter?”

A pained sigh followed.

“Fuck,” He scrambled away, towards the edge where the ladder was placed, “Peter!”

Peter was sprawled across the grass below, nursing his head, in his hand.

“Pete…” Tony sped down the ladder, and rushed to his side, kneeling, “Hey, hey, you okay?”

“Yeah…” Peter squeaked, “Wow.” He blinked slowly, “That was dramatic.”

Tony rested a hand on his arm, “This wouldn’t happen if you used the ladder.”

“It’s not that far down,” Peter held up his hand, articulating his nonsense point, “And I’m Spider-Man.”

“Well, Spider-Man….” He leaned back, tapping Peter’s foot, “Maybe, check your laces, before climbing off a roof.”

“Yeah,” He rubbed the side of his head, “Good plan.”

Tony quickly tied the kid’s laces, and then, moved back, “Here,” He eased Peter, into a sitting position, “You can swing, building to building, but you didn’t notice, that your shoelaces, were undone?"

“I’m not always in Spider-Man mode.”

“Clearly,” Tony darted his eyes around, searching for injuries, “Yet, you use it as an excuse.”

Peter lifted his shoulder in a half shrug.

Tony nudged Peter’s shoulder, “Stop trying to give your old man a heart attack.”

Peter widened his eyes, “I’m not _trying_ to.”

“You okay?” Tony laughed nervously, scanning him, “Any broken bones?”

“Nah,” Peter sighed, “I kinda fell butt first, and the grass was here, so I think I’m good.”

“You’re incredibly lucky.”

Peter barked a laugh, “It’s my middle name.”

“I don’t know…” Tony squeezed his shoulder, “Well, we’re done for the day, and you’re never going on the roof again.”

“God,” Peter groaned, “It was one time.”

Tony jumped up, “One time is enough,” He leaned, helping Peter to his feet.

Peter stood steady, “See, I’m fine.”

“You can probably thank your powers for that,” He nudged Peter’s arm, “Come on.”

They walked up the porch steps, and Tony clicked open the front door.

“Hey, you two,” Pepper was sitting, at the breakfast bar, with Morgan, “Everything good?”

Peter spoke quickly, “Yeah.”

Tony jumped it at the same time, “Peter fell off the roof.”

Peter glared, with his mouth set in a determined line.

Pepper jumped out of her chair, jogging over, “Wait, what?!”

Peter held up his hands, “I’m fine.”

Pepper pressed her hand on Peter’s cheek, “How—"

“My shoelace was undone,” Peter sighed, “I’m good, I’ve fallen further on patrol.”

“Still,” She brushed a curl behind his ear, “Please, be careful. I don’t want you going to May, in a sling… _again_.”

Tony chipped in, “He’s clumsy, by nature.”

Morgan shouted out, “But he’s Spider-Man!”

“Yes, he is, honey,” Tony jogged over, “However, for some reason, your brother, is clumsier when he doesn’t have a red and blue suit on.”

Morgan turned to her brother, “Then you should wear it, all the time, Petey.”

Peter skipped over, ruffling Morgan’s hair, “I would but it might give away my secret identity.”

“Oh, yeah,” Morgan reached out, taking the plate, with the final brownie on, “I saved you the last one.”

Peter took it, and shot an evil smirk in Tony’s direction, “Thank you.”

Tony crossed his arms and shook his head, disappointed, “I’ll never forget this.”

Peter giggled, as he shuffled over to the couch.

Tony sang, “What do we all fancy for dinner?”

Morgan shouted back, “Pizza!”

Tony turned, to Pepper, “Honey?”

She nodded, “Pizza sounds good.”

Tony skipped over, tapping the back of the couch, “Pete?”

Peter leaned his head back, mouthful, “Yeah?”

“Fancy pizza?”

“Um, _yeah._ The usual,” Peter spun around, “Please.”

* * *

They watched _A New Hope_ and _The Empire Strikes Back_ while eating their pizza, and then, Morgan pleaded with them, to put _Frozen_ on. 

Elsa was performing her killer solo when Tony started collecting the boxes together.

He reached for Peter’s box, “Oh,” He pushed it open, there was still about half left, “Hey Pete, you’ve still got pizza left.”

Peter shrugged, “I’m not that hungry.”

Tony perched on his seat, looking to Pepper, who seemingly shared his concern.

The kid could consume twice his weight, in sugars and fats, daily.

Pepper leaned over, “You sure, honey?”

“Yeah, it’s not that nice,” Peter waved his hand, “I think I ate too many brownies.”

Tony nodded, “Okay.”

Morgan jumped up randomly, “I’m gonna brush my teeth.”

Pepper spun to face her, “You can wait until the end of the movie, sweetheart.”

“Nah,” Morgan sped off, “I wanna do it now, so I can go to bed at the end.”

She charged upstairs.

Tony paused the movie, “She’s got tactics, that one.”

Pepper crossed her arms, “She gets it from you.”

Tony dropped his jaw, “She does not.”

“She does too,” Pepper looked up, “All for a later bedtime.”

Peter sat up straight, a pillow fell off the couch, to the floor, “Uh…”

Tony twirled to face him, “You ready for bed, kid?”

Peter looked at him, with glossed over eyes, but he said nothing, “Uh..” He looked beside him, “Where’d Morgan go?”

Pepper sat up, startled, “She’s gone to brush her teeth.”

Tony shuffled closer, “You feeling all right, Pete?”

“Yeah,” Peter rubbed his eyes, “Just tired.”

“Wanna go to bed?” Tony asked, “We won’t blame you.”

“Hm, I think I will go, yeah,” He slowly stood, but wobbled, unsteady on his feet, “Uh...”

“Okay—” Tony launched, catching him, “Let’s sit you, back down.” He gently lowered him back, into a sitting position, “Okay…” He knelt on the floor, keeping his hands rested on his shoulders.

“Peter—” Pepper rushed over, crouching beside the pair.

Tony studied him, “What hurts, kiddo?”

Peter moved his shaking hand, pointing to his chest.

Tony asked, “Can we look?”

“Yeah.”

Tony lifted Peter’s shirt, revealing a dark bruise, under his left ribcage, “Oh, shit…”

Pepper sighed heavily, “Honey…”

Tony brushed a hand through Peter’s curls, “Friday, can you scan him for me?”

_“Right away, Boss.”_

“Thank you.”

_“It appears that Peter has a ruptured spleen.”_

Tony cursed, “Fuck.”

Peter cried, “Sorry…”

Pepper bounced up, “I’ll phone the Infirmary.”

Tony rested a hand on Peter’s cheek, “I’m gonna go ahead and guess, that you didn’t land ‘ _on your butt_.’”

Peter stammered, “I- _I_ tried to catch myself, falling, and landed…on my…”

“Front?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, “I turned, before you…saw.”

“Oh, kid.” He pressed their foreheads together, “ _My Peter_. Remember our promise?”

“Yeah…”

“No keeping big scary secrets…” Tony leaned back, bobbing his nose, “Especially when you’re hurt.”

“I thought…” Peter blinked, “It was just a bruise.”

“It’s not just a bruise.”

Peter managed a small smile, “I can’t see my organs, Mr. Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Don’t be smart, with me, kiddo.”

Peter hiccupped, “It’ll be fine.”

Tony kissed his forehead, “I know.” He got up, perching beside him, on the couch.

Peter moved, resting his head, on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony wrapped an arm around him, “No sleeping yet, buddy.”

Peter mumbled, “I’m not sleeping.”

Tony raised his voice, “Peter…”

“Ok…Ok…” Peter stuttered, “I can sing?”

Tony snorted, “Yeah, you can sing.”

“For the first time in forever…” Peter sang, under his breath, “There’ll be m-usic, there’ll be l-ight.”

Tony smiled, despite the situation, it was adorable.

Morgan walked down the stairs, “Daddy?”

Tony looked up, “Hey, sweetie.”

Morgan looked over, “What’s going on?”

“Peter’s got hurt, when he fell earlier,” He told her, “So he needs to see Cho.”

“Oh, okay.” She waddled over, sitting beside Peter, “Hey, Petey.”

“Hey, Mo,” Peter breathed, his face scrunched up, in pain, “For the first time in forever, I’ll be danc-ing through the n-ight…”

Morgan looked confused, he took his hand, “For the first time in forever…”

Peter grinned, “I won’t be alone.”

* * *

The surgery went well.

Tony sat, by Peter’s bedside, while Pepper took Morgan to a guest bedroom, for the night.

Tony was messaging a frightened May, trying to keep her updated, because she was stuck in traffic, with Happy.

Tony couldn’t stop humming the Frozen Soundtrack, under his breath, it was oddly addictive.

Peter mumbled sleepily, “To-“

“Hey, kiddo,” Tony looked up, smiling, “How…”

“You…you know there’s a Frozen…” Peter muttered, “West End Show…?”

Tony combed his hand through Peter’s hair, “There is?”

“Yeah. The…” Peter smacked his lips together, “The music’s really good.”

“I’ll have to book us tickets."

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I think of Frozen, I think of my 'Come, My Darling, Homeward Bound' series, and I get all nostalgic. If you read that series...part one of my mini-sequel will be coming out, on New Year's Eve. 
> 
> I know, that is far away, but hopefully it's worth the wait.


End file.
